Depths of Death
by GiLaw
Summary: IT'S "WHAT IF" TIME! I'm playing with BluePhantom99! What if Chiro hadn't gone after the monkeys in Depths of Fear? Featuring a cute Spova moment


**KFee: Have you guys ever wondered what it would be like if sugar had never been invented?**

**NConn: What if FANFICTION was never invented?**

**SoLow: What if GiLaw was never born?**

**SBee: Did you just said that you wished GiLaw never existed? O.O**

**GiLaw: WHAT IF YOU LOT JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME PLAY THE "WHAT IF" GAME WITH BLUEPHANTOM99?**

**KFee: But you're working on like five other stories?**

**Me: Someone had too much sugar . . .**

**SoLow: I thought so.**

**Me: AND IT'S NOT ME!**

**SoLow: God dammit!**

**Me: What if Chiro didn't go after the others in Depths of Fear? You're about to find out!**

**Depths of Death**

"CHIRO! HELP US!"

The leader shook his head, hoping that the cries for help weren't real. But they were.

And Gibson's signal went out.

Chiro backed away, not knowing what to do. He would love to do anything to go and help his teammates but he couldn't.

He was just too scared.

"Come on," Chiro tried to reassure himself. "If Sparx can do it, so can I."

But Sparx was older than him.

And more emotionally mature.

And way WAY sexier.

**SoLow: Wait, WHAT?! What did you do that for?**

**Me: It's my story! I CAN DO WHAT I SPARKY WANT TO DO! NOW SHUDDUP AND LET ME WRITE MY STORY!**

**SoLow: I'm not stopping you. Go on.**

ANYWAY, Chiro collapsed into a chair. "Come on," he murmured to himself. "It's only a little bit of water. You drink it, you wash yourself in it, you fill balloons with them and throw them at annoying sisters who always get in your way . . ."

**SoLow: -_-**

**Me: I HAVE A METAL POLE HERE, SOLOW!**

**SoLow: I didn't even say anything! Just FREAKING CONTINUE!**

**Me: Challenge Accepted!**

Chiro just couldn't do it.

He was to scared.

Why did he have to go inside that robot anyway? If he had known how it would have changed his life, he wouldn't have gone inside.

He sighed, knowing that the Monkey Team was done for . . .

* * *

Antauri, Gibson, Otto, Nova and Sparx all struggled furiously against the grip of those tenticle thingys. They were dragging them down towards that giant slug (or whatever it was).

"WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN!" Otto wailed.

Gibson cringed. "And be digested? Great Scott, this isn't how I wanted to die at all!"

Antauri looked down at the monster and sighed. "I guess this is the end. We have failed Shuggazoom," he said sadly.

Realising he was going to die Sparx turned to Nova. "Nova, seeing that this is the end, I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath and Nova's eyes widened. "I- . . . I . . . AHHH! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO SAY?!"

"Sparx . . . it's okay," whispered Nova who would have been crying if they weren't underwater. "I love you too . . . You're a cool guy."

Sparx blushed but smiled shyly and sadly. "Thanks. You're pretty co-" The look on Sparx's face changed. "I know how to get us outta here!"

The others stared at him. Sparx managed to free his tail and activated the saw, using it to free himself. His teammates' eyes widened in delight as Sparx used his saw to free Nova and then the others.

"Where did you get that idea?" Otto asked.

"I stayed cool," Sparx grinned. "Now let's turn up the heat!"

'How on Shuggazoom is he able to think more logically than me?" Gibson thought.

**After The Monkeys Did What They Did In The Actual Episode, Minus Chiro . . .**

"WHY AM I SO STUPID?" Chiro sobbed, sucking his thumb. "I CAN'T EVEN GO IN THE FU-!"

Antauri, Gibson and Otto shot down their coloured tubes.

Chiro gave them a look and quickly wiped his face. "You're back?! I thought you-"

"You can thank Sparx," Antauri smiled.

And then Sparx and Nova came shooting down their tubes, making out.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" Chiro gaped, staring at them.

Sparx and Nova broke the kiss and Sparx smirked at Chiro. "I stayed cool, kid."

"You did what?!"

"I stayed cool! Because I'm awesome!"

"Oh," muttered Chiro, blushing as Sparx and Nova returned to sucking face. "I seriously need to get some robotic parts built in me . . ."

**KFee: What did I just read?**

**Me: Sparx being the sexy and adorable monkey he is**

**KFee: I should have known *facepalm***

**Me: Now where was I . . .? OH YEAH! *knocks out SoLow with a metal pole* TAKE THAT SOLOW! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SABOTAGING MY STORY!**

**NConn: She didn't-**

**Me: SHUDDUP, NCONN! NOW LETS GO GET SOME SUGAR! And I seriously need to check out BluePhantom99's story to see if HER story wasn't sabotaged . . .**

**NConn: But it wasn't-**

**Me: I SAID SHUDDUP! *knocks NConn out with the metal pole***

**SBee: G-Girl . . . you okay? O.O**

**Me: *death glare***

**SBee: Okay, I'm going! *runs away***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- I bet BluePhantom99 had a better time writing her story than ME! *grumble***


End file.
